


Отпечатки ног на песке

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, нехронологическое повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Пока Бэкхён считал следы паковских ног на песке, Чанёль уже исчез, превратившись в морскую пену, бурлящую у берегов.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Отпечатки ног на песке

**Author's Note:**

> сентябрь, 2015.

Шум прибоя сплелся с равномерным стуком сердца в ушах парня. Пальцы медленно обводили кончиками контуры сильных рук и останавливались на ладонях, невесомо проводя подушечками по резным линиям на коже, после накрывая своей ладонью чужую и сцепляя пальцы в замок. А на плечи накинут теплый плед, концы которого затонули в крупном песке. И ступни ног покрыты песчаной пудрой, напоминанием оставляя на телах крошечную частичку сегодняшнего дня.

Под ними слои земной коры, старое покрывало, специально постеленное для времяпровождения у моря, и миллиарды чужих жизней, включая и их. Прохладный ветер обдувал лицо ласковыми касаниями, взгляд лениво скользил по покрытому серой пленкой облаков небу и вновь возвращался к переплетенным ногам, купавшимся в холодном песке.

— Уже скоро октябрь, — прозвучало тихо; голос смешался с разбивающимися волнами звоном в душе и приятным осадком.

Легким, почти нежным сжатием пальцами чужой ладони ему ответили, и миндалевидные глаза устремились вдаль, впитывая взглядом крохотные хребты исчезающих волн.

— Совсем скоро.

Воздушный поцелуй в шелковистую макушку обжигающей жидкостью разлилось внутри, а трепещущее сердцебиение до сих пор сливалось с прощанием волн со скалами.

◊ ◊ ◊

_Сизый дым легким паром вздымал вверх сквозь приоткрытые влажные губы и растворялся в приглушенном свете софитов. Подводка темными слезами стекала вниз по щекам, лишь сильнее подчеркивая стеклянные глаза, смотрящие в зеркало пустым взглядом, впиталась в горловину светлой футболки, оставляя чернеющие разводы._

Еле заметные клубы пара ловили последние лучи осеннего солнца и оседали на коже греющим теплом. Длинные пальцы обхватили полукруг дымящейся кружки; глоток ароматного чая с тихим стуком керамики о глянцевое дерево дорисовали последние штрихи в ещё одной картине золотистой осени. На ладонях лучи растеклись жидким теплом и впитались в кожу, обдавая горячим, родным, ласкающим.

— Когда родители приедут? — рука потянулась к улыбающемуся лицу и кончиками пальцев любовно заправила карамельную прядь за ушко.

— В декабре. Как раз все вместе отметим Новый Год.

По-осеннему хмурые облака скрыли солнце краями мягких хребтов.

_Разбитые вдребезги бутылки из-под алкоголя стеклянной крошкой лежали по всему периметру пола, покрывая острыми осколками и мебель. Душу._

_— С Новым Годом, черт возьми..._

_Истошным, протяжным и в то же время настолько тихим, отчаянным криком комнату озарило на миг и покрыло темнотой зимней ночи._

В кружке пусто, а та все еще теплая, нагретая солнцем и ладонями чьих-то рук. В гостиной по телевизору показывали любимый сериал, и неслышно шептались листья по пожухлой земле, опадая с деревьев вальсом ветров. И губы, манящие и любимые, шептали три слова, греющих сердце и душу честностью и простотой.

◊ ◊ ◊

Первые снежные хлопья падали на землю легко и плавно, белея землю. Огромные и пушистые снежинки вызывали смех у обоих парней, которые бегали по берегу, собирая холодный песок в ботинках и сырость толстых носков.

— Третья! Три снежинки побывали у меня во рту! — радостно прокричали у самых ледяных волн.

— У меня больше! Пять!

_Кисти рук покраснели от зудящего зимнего холода, пробирающего до самых костей. Кончик носа и щеки приобрели мягкий рубиновый оттенок, пар мелкими облачками вздымал вверх сквозь приоткрытые губы и исчезал в мерзлой черноте неба._

_Парень перешагивал спустя каждую секунду то вправо, то влево, носком ботинка стуча по оледеневшей земле, а глаза, устремленные вдаль, блестели грустью и разбитым сердцем в бледном свете луны._

_Внезапно зазвенел телефон в кармане куртки. Взяв дрожащими пальцами смартфон и кое-как проведя несколько раз пальцем по яркому экрану, он прижал замёрзший прибор к уху и услышал голос. Голос, мгновенно отдавшийся болью в груди и щипанием в глазах, последующим долгими рыданиями и зализываниями только-только затянувшихся ран._

_— Бэкхенни, ты где? Мы стоим около твоей квартиры, и никто не открывает. Чанеля тоже нет? Он с тобой? Когда вы вернетесь?_

_Имя, волнующее душу до сих пор ускорившимся сердцебиением, врезалось в то самое место настолько болезненно и глубоко, насколько_ он _любил_ его. __

_— Мам, я скоро буду, — тихо, почти беззвучно прошелестел парень, глядя в спокойное, сонное море. — И... не ждите Чанеля, ладно? Я вам все объясню._

Мокрые и замерзшие, но такие счастливые и влюбленные парочка протиснулась одновременно в дверной проем, оставляя за собой влажные следы на полу с кусочками снега. Верхняя одежда снята и развешана по горячим батареям, в кружках чай с мелиссой и мятой, а в колонках играет что-то джазовое, душевное.

— Кажется, я простыл, — глубокий глоток ароматного напитка, невесомое касание пальцев на столе и тихий смешок в ободок горячей чаем кружки.

Теплая ладонь накрыла пунцовую щеку, а парень лениво растянул губы в улыбку, прильнул текущим носом к ладони и шумно вдохнул запах мыла, свежести и любви.

— Точно простыл. Вон, щеки до сих пор красные и холодные, — прошелестело совсем рядом с ушком, отчего сидящий парень вздрогнул от неожиданности, но с яркой улыбкой повернулся к любимому и, отпустив кружку с недопитый чаем, обернул руки вокруг шеи и смачно чмокнул в пухлые губы.

— Теперь ты тоже заболеешь и будешь вместе со мной лежать на диване и смотреть сериалы, — громко шмыгнули в ответ.

◊ ◊ ◊

_Мамины руки любовно обнимали подрагивающее в беззвучном плаче тело и понимающе сжимали пальцами бока, успокаивая. Слезы лились и лились на хрупкое плечико, а дрожащие негнущиеся пальцы неловко стискивали тонкую кофточку с запахом далекого, родного дома._

_— Все будет в порядке, — мягко шептали в ухо; легкий поцелуй в шелковистые волосы и громкое шмыгание хлюпающим носом. — Все будет хорошо, родной._

_— Н-не будет ничего хо-хорошего. Он м-меня бросил, бросил на-на-навсег... — парень вновь раздался продолжительным плачем, сильнее сжав теплое мамино тело в своих руках и отчаянно пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, желая унять горящую боль в кровоточащем сердце._

_А женщина только с болью в глазах продолжила гладить сына по волосам ладонью и шептать слова утешения, со временем слыша ровное дыхание и чувствуя обмякшее тело руками. Она кивком головы указала на уснувшего парня, подзывая мужа, все это время стоящего в дверном проеме и грызущего с беспокойством ноготь на большом пальце, чтобы тот отнес сына в комнату._

Теплеющим взглядом и со слабой улыбкой парень следил за фигурой человека, оставляющего цепочку песочных рыхлых шагов в сторону моря со стеклянными и разбившимися волнами. Взгляд карих глаз упал на книгу, что тот держал, придерживая указательными пальцами странички, норовившие полететь за влажным, прохладным ветром. Скользнул дальше, на собственные ноги, по ступни утонувшие в сухом песке, и вновь вернулся к человеку, стоящему по колено в волнах.

— Бэкхен! — крикнули с моря, сильно размахивая руками и ослепительно улыбаясь, бросая брызги солнца повсюду. — Вода такая теплая! Иди ко мне!

Парень с сомнением осмотрел свои ноги, зарытые в песке, и книгу в руках, недочитанную и ждущую его в мире, где все исполнимо. Человек напротив вновь позвал его, и в груди разлилось совсем детское чувство, напоминая далекие минувшие дни.

Книга была отложена, а парень продолжил цепочку песчаных следов, ведущую к морю.

◊ ◊ ◊

— Октябрь уже наступил...

Волны брызгами разбивались друг о друга, лизали ровный берег и вновь утихали, пузырчатой пеной оставляя мокрые следы на песке.

Пока Бэкхен считал следы паковских ног на песке, Чанёль уже исчез, превратившись в морскую пену, бурлящую у берегов.

сентябрь, 26.


End file.
